onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 788
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji-Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "A Massive Attack! Mom's Hunger Pangs" is the 788th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary On Broc Coli Island, Sanji's two older brothers end a two-year war in four hours. They then prepare to make the two-day voyage to Whole Cake Island to attend their brother's wedding. Meanwhile, the Sanji Retrieval Team sails through Totto Land, marveling at the archipelago's sweet scenery. However, they are attacked by two giant centipedes, but Luffy manages to defeat them both. The team gets suspicious at Pedro's advanced knowledge of the area, and he reveals that he has been here once before. Meanwhile, Big Mom gets a craving for croquembouche that causes her to fall into madness, and she leaves a path of destruction in her wake as she searches for the treat. The ministers begin to panic as she enters Sweet City, and order the citizens to evacuate as Big Mom mindlessly wrecks the city. Long Summary On Broc Coli Island, soldiers of Germa 66 enter a battle, where they easily overpower the weaker and less well equipped soldiers on the other side. As the massacre continues, one survivor attempts to avenge his wife and children by shooting one of the Germa commanders. However, the commander has one of his soldiers take the bullet from him, and confronts the man as he forces his gun against his head. The commander angrily states that the man is making him late for his brother's wedding, and shoots the man before walking away, the battle having easily been won. He then contacts his brother, who is collecting payment from the winning side for Germa's services, and the winning side celebrates Germa and their victory. However, once the two brothers reunite, they mock the two factions for taking two years to fight this war. As they overlook the destruction on the island, they contact someone to inform him that they are making the two-day voyage to Whole Cake Island. The elder brother expresses his excitement to see Sanji again, but the younger one calls him a liar. Meanwhile, the Sanji Retrieval Team approaches Jam Island on their way to Whole Cake Island, and despite Chopper and Carrot's wishes to eat more sweets, Nami has them steer clear of the coast in order to avoid being detected, continuing on their secret route. They then come to a purple-colored part of the ocean, and Pedro reveals that juice from a nearby island flows into it. The team wonders how he knows so much about the area, recalling how someone on Cacao Island knew him and getting suspicious. Pedro then states that he has been here before. Suddenly, the ship is rocked several times by a Giant Sea Centipede, which Pedro states will eat anything indiscriminately. The centipede surfaces and confronts the team, towering over them and the Thousand Sunny. Nami and Chopper become extremely frightened, but Luffy, Brook, Pedro, and Carrot excitedly prepare to fight it. However, Luffy manages to bring it down by himself with Gomu Gomu no Gatling, shattering its shell and sending it crashing back into the ocean. Before the team can recover, they are soon confronted by another centipede, which is bigger and stronger than the previous one, withstanding Luffy's Gatling attack. Brook, Pedro, and Carrot try to step in and slice at its chest, but Luffy ends up taking it down alone again as he kicks it in the face with Gear Second. The team sails on peacefully, although Brook, Pedro, and Carrot are not very happy with not having the chance to attack either of the centipedes. Luffy wonders if they can eat them, but Nami and Chopper quickly dissuades him. Meanwhile on Whole Cake Island, Big Mom rampages through the woods after she develops a craving for croquembouche. Her eyes turn red, and she fixates entirely on getting croquembouche, attacking everything that gets in her way. She approaches Sweet City with a path of destruction in her wake, and in Sweet City, her ministers panic as they desperately try to satiate her eating disorder by getting her croquembouche before she can enter the city. However, the kitchens are all very busy, and the ministers are forced to evacuate everyone from Sweet City as Big Mom enters it, destroying and eating buildings as she tries to fill her craving. A talking cloud and talking sun try to talk her out of it, but she throws them aside as her destruction continues. While the citizens evacuate, one person keeps them moving, desperately wondering where the croquembouche is. However, the ministers can only wait in fear for it to come as Big Mom climbs up a large building, destroying it and sending the citizens fleeing in terror. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *As of this episode, the opening prologue has been updated to show Big Mom clearly instead of in half-silhouette, now that she has formally debuted in the anime. *The anime adds the following: **Additional scenes of Germa 66 fighting the war on Broc Coli Island. **Brook assuring Luffy that there is no need to rush to Whole Cake Island. **Moscato helping the citizens of Sweet City evacuate during Big Mom's rampage. *Luffy does not make a comment on Pudding's map like he did in the manga. *The scene where Nami asks Pedro about his knowledge of Totto Land is extended with Nami also mentioning about him knowing someone back at Chocolat Town. *In the manga, the Sanji Retrieval Team was only shown encountering one giant sea centipede. In the anime, they encountered two with the second one being larger than the first. **Before the first one revealed itself, it shook the Thousand Sunny first. **Unlike in the manga, Pedro explains some information about the sea centipedes. **Luffy defeats both centipedes by himself. *In the manga, Big Mom was only shown throwing Prometheus aside during her rampage in Sweet City. In the anime, she throws both Prometheus and Zeus. *While rampaging in Sweet City, Big Mom is shown without her umbrella homie. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 788